The present invention relates to a gas turbine plant, especially but not exclusively a plant for the 6,000-10,000 kW range, comprising a multipart casing in which a turbine and a radial compressor are combined on co-axially arranged shafts. A gas turbine plant in the ranges of 6,000-10,000 kW, constitutes a useful and efficient addition to existing gas turbine plants. With this object in mind it has been considered that a similar novel concept will have a possibility of succeeding only if a good yield of at least 40% is achieved without the cost or price being increased thereby.